


Окрылённые

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, для команды Стар Трек на ФБ - 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: кроссовер с романом А. Беляева "Ариэль"(написан за два с половиной дня, что является моим личным рекордом скорости)





	1. Пролог

На космических кораблях т'хаси не бывает паники. Даже если ситуация действительно критическая, всегда найдётся немного времени для логического просчёта наиболее приемлемой стратегии действий.

  
Итак, дано: исследовательский корабль, наблюдающий за планетой - третья от звезды, населена, обитатели обладают рядом физиологических отличий от "гостей" с другой планеты , но в целом похожи, что подтверждает теорию научного совета о панспермии, стремительный прогресс, но технология всё ещё доварповая, контакт запрещён. У планеты есть естественный спутник, что весьма облегчает задачу - корабль опустился на поверхность и занял удобную позицию в кратере на теневой стороне, недалеко от линии светораздела. Атмосферы у спутника нет, что задачу весьма затрудняет, поскольку метеориты падают часто и "в полном объёме", практически ничего не теряя по дороге. Один из таких случайных, непредсказуемых обломков проделал дыру в обшивке и повредил систему рециркуляции воздуха. На принятие решения у капитана была примерно половина земного часа. Сообщение об инциденте было немедленно отправлено на Т'Хаси, но команда прекрасно понимала - научный совет сочтёт отправку второго, спасательного корабля нелогичной тратой ресурсов. Всякая жизнь священна, но потребности многих важнее потребностей меньшинства. Большинство систем исследовательского корабля способны функционировать автономно. Есть возможность задать программу репликации нужных материалов и автоматического ремонта, однако это может занять много времени - месяцы, возможно и годы. Запасов воздуха хватит на несколько лет, при условии, что команда погрузится в глубокий транс - корабль проектировался для долгих межзвездных путешествий и есть возможность создать все условия для гибернации. Однако, на борту есть пассажиры - несколько будущих адептов Колинара, ещё не овладевших нужными ментальными техниками в должной мере. А также мальчик, не так давно прошедший кахс-ван, обряд инициации - С'Чн Т'Гай Спок.

  
Решение: на планету отправится шаттл. Не на родную планету - шаттл не имеет технической возможности преодолеть шестнадцать световых лет. На исследуемую. Юным т'хаси следует посадить шаттл в необитаемой местности, замаскировать, оборудовать лагерь и периодически связываться с кораблём. Воздух планеты вполне пригоден для дыхания, а фрукты можно употреблять в пищу, но осторожно - местная флора слишком разнообразна и может оказаться ядовитой или просто несовместимой с инопланетным организмом. Простые лекарства можно реплицировать в небольших количествах, если понадобится, по большей же части стоит уповать на выносливость и живучесть молодых т'хаси. Когда придёт сигнал об окончании ремонтных работ - нужно будет вернуться на корабль и вывести команду из гибернации. Ни в коем случае не пытаться контактировать с аборигенами.  
Для маленького Спока места в шаттле не остаётся. Логика подсказывает единственный выход - использовать ритуальную капсулу для погребения. Капсулой нельзя управлять и она слишком мала, чтобы отследить её траекторию с шаттла. У Спока практически нет шансов, что шаттл и капсула окажутся достаточно близко после посадки на планету. Скорее всего, он больше никогда не увидит соплеменников. Но он по крайней мере, останется жив, хоть его транспортное средство и предназначено только для того, чтобы отправиться в последний путь. Какая ирония.  
Впрочем, ирония - это эмоция, а от всех эмоций, кроме, пожалуй, любопытства, т'хаси стараются избавиться. Или хотя бы не проявлять их открыто. Только чистая холодная логика. Поэтому перед тем, как отправиться в неизвестность, маленький Спок отводил подозрительно заблестевшие глаза, стараясь не смотреть на взрослых.  
\- Это продолжение твоего кахс-вана, - сказал капитан.  
Спок понимающе кивнул, укладываясь в капсулу. Чёрная крышка, закрываясь, отрезала его от дома, знакомых и всей прошлой жизни.  
Ещё через десять минут два малых искусственных астрономических тела вошли в верхние слои атмосферы планеты Земля.

  
В сердце Америки, среди пшеничных полей штата Айова, шестилетний земной мальчишка Джим Кирк поднял глаза к ночному небу. Увидел падающую звезду и загадал желание. Он пожелал когда-нибудь оказаться там, среди этих звёзд, и взглянуть на всю Землю сразу.  
Учитывая все физические законы и вероятностные возможности, можно с уверенностью сказать, что это был просто случайный метеороид. Шаттл приземлился на том же континенте, но гораздо западнее. И незаметно.  
Капсула упала на противоположную сторону планеты. Прямо в джунгли колониальной Индии.


	2. Неоткрытая страна

Для британских обществ теософии, спиритизма и оккультизма Индия, окружённая ореолом древних тайн, была настоящей сокровищницей. Школа Дандарат была создана неподалёку от Мадраса для увеличения числа пророков, адептов тайных наук, медиумов, прорицателей и прочих чудотворцев и шарлатанов. Неприступными стенами отгородились здесь от большого мира, его проблем и войн, и всё же в последние несколько лет всё больше выпускников Дандарата становились воинами Британской Индийской армии.  
Для самой школы и её воспитанников почти ничего не поменялось. Всё та же муштра, скудное питание, аскетические условия жизни... И гипноз. Особые снадобья и йога делали тела детей сверхчувствительными или наоборот, не чувствующими боли. Они могли ходить по горящим углям, залезть на отвесную скалу, обострённое внимание позволяло им "читать мысли", улавливая малейшие движения губ, лица и тела. При всём этом воля учеников школы Дандарат была полностью подавлена. Они не имели своих желаний. Идеальные солдаты.  
Впрочем, руководство не забывало и о своих старых покровителях - представители оккультных обществ, теософы, сектанты и другие продавцы чудес периодически навещали Дандарат и забирали с собой самых одарённых воспитанников.

  
Как раз такой визит ожидался и в этот раз, так что воспитатели натянули самые нарядные одежды и самые приветливые улыбки.  
Директор школы Арджун (на самом деле его имя было Артур Джефферсон) был англичанином, как и его предшественник Бхарава, он же Пирс. Он с поклоном пригласил гостей в большой зал и представление началось. Девушки и юноши - выпускники Дандарата - демонстрировали чудеса феноменальной памяти, ясновидения, находили спрятанные предметы, один даже поднимался невысоко в воздух, сидя в позе лотоса и держась рукой за шест. Многое из того, что было показано, было просто цирковыми трюками, но были и такие воспитанники, что действительно открыли в себе необычные способности. Вернее, те, кого гипнозом, особыми снадобьями и тренировками довели до нервного истощения и теперь они почти всё время пребывали в изменённом состоянии сознания. Разумеется, эти подробности воспитатели школы не разглашали.

  
После демонстрации настоящих и мнимых чудес гости перешли в сад, где уже стояли столики с бокалами освежающих напитков. Один из гостей, полный мужчина не первой молодости, с роскошными усами, в широкополой фетровой шляпе, подошёл к Арджуну.  
\- Директор? Я Харкорт Фентон Мадд, а это мой друг и коллега, Кайл Сандорсен.  
Молодой мужчина в солнцезащитных очках молча наклонил голову, приветствуя директора школы. Тёмные волосы мистера Сандорсена отливали странной изумрудной зеленью. Циркач, сразу видно.  
Мадд продолжил:  
\- Мы представляем здесь цирк Барнума. Ищем что-нибудь... Ну, вы понимаете - мы, янки, всегда были падки на экзотику. У нас уже есть шоу с индейцами - американскими индейцами, разумеется. Теперь босс хочет сделать представление с индийцами. Очень выгодная может выйти сделка...  
\- Да, безуслов...- начал было Арджун.  
И тут на мистера Сандорсена налетел со спины, едва не сбив его с ног, маленький ураган, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся светловолосым мальчишкой лет десяти-двенадцати. Кайл мгновенно "обезведил" нападавшего, скрутил и подхватив одной рукой за талию, пристроил под мышкой. Судя по его спокойствию и по довольной физиономии мальчика, это была привычная для обоих игра.  
\- А это мой воспитанник, Джим, - сказал Харкорт Мадд, спокойно наблюдавший за "сражением".  
Арджун нахмурился:  
\- Он был на представлении? Я не заметил, что среди зрителей есть ребёнок.  
\- Ну, он рождён в опилках, так что с младенчества знает, как важна тишина в зале для тех, кто выступает. Так что Джим сидел тихо как мышка и вообще вёл себя примерно. Надеюсь, и далее продолжит в том же духе, - Мадд с показной строгостью взглянул на своего юного воспитанника и погрозил тому пальцем. Джим дрыгнул ногой и хихикнул.  
\- Не думаю, что Дандарат - такое уж приятное зрелище для столь юного джентльмена, - директор натянуто улыбнулся. Мысленно он уже отругал себя и других воспитателей за недосмотр, но что теперь поделаешь.  
\- Что поделать, - словно прочитав последние мысли Арджуна, со вздохом сказал Мадд, - он меня упросил. С тех пор, как умерли его родители, я стал его опекуном и ни в чём не могу отказать сорванцу. Да и к тому же, если бы я его оставил и не взял с собой, боюсь, он бы попросту спалил нашу машину. Зато теперь мне есть чем его припугнуть при случае. Слышишь меня, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? Будешь слишком плохо себя вести - оставлю тебя здесь, в этой чудесной школе. Тут тебя быстро научат слушаться старших.  
Джим улыбнулся так солнечно, что сразу стало ясно - он не воспринимает слова опекуна как угрозу. Да и Мадд тут же дружески подмигнул мальчишке.  
Арджун чуть наклонил голову и спросил:  
\- Ты любишь книги, Джеймс Кирк?  
Тут мистер Сандорсен, очевидно, устал держать паренька и отпустил его. Обретя почву под ногами и в буквальном и в фигуральном смысле, Джим уверенно заявил:  
\- Я больше люблю географические атласы.  
\- У нас большая библиотека, - тут же сказал директор, - там есть и карты, и глобусы.  
\- Ух ты!  
\- Если хочешь, мой слуга отведёт тебя и всё покажет, а у нас тут пока будет взрослый разговор.  
Джим восторженно кивнул.  
Директор тут же крикнул:  
\- Чандра!  
Слуга, бесшумный и почти незаметный, как тень, тут же возник рядом.  
\- Покажи юному джентльмену нашу библиотеку, - приказал Арджун. И добавил тихо, - Следи за ним, не отходя ни на шаг!  
Слуга низко поклонился и, взяв Джима за руку, ушёл. Арджун провёл американских гостей в более укромный уголок парка.  
\- Здесь нам никто не помешает, - заверил он.

  
\- Отлично, что ж, теперь к делу, - сказал Мадд, - навестить вашу школу нам порекомендовал мистер Четфилд из циркового треста "Четфилд и Григг". Несколько лет тому назад они привезли из Индии настоящий клад - юношу по имени Биной. Феноменальный спортсмен, бегун, пловец и акробат. Выступал по всей Америке, везде аншлаги. Он просто озолотил цирковой трест. Однажды Четфилд-младший проболтался (это стоило мне двух бутылок лучшего виски) и мы узнали всю правду. Настоящее имя юноши - Аврелий Гальтон, он, под именем Ариэль, был помещён в школу Дандарат опекунами. Здесь он и приобрёл свои необычные способности. Джеймс даже утверждал, что Ариэль может летать - но это, конечно же, был пьяный бред. Впрочем, неважно. Имя Биноя Непобедимого исчезло с афиш всего через полтора года. Уж не знаю, по какой причине - может юноша вырос и его способности уменьшились или вовсе исчезли. Однако, история про вашу школу нас заинтересовала. Я приехал, чтобы своими глазами увидеть все эти чудеса, о которых мне столько говорили.  
\- Ну и как вам нравятся наши эксп... эксперименты?  
\- Не стесняйтесь говорить то, что думаете, Джефферсон, экспонаты превосходные! Но я надеялся, что среди ваших воспитанников найдётся кто-то вроде этого Ариэля. Кто-нибудь совсем необычный.  
\- Думаю, у нас есть то, что вас не разочарует, - директор, полуотвернувшись от гостей, тихо позвал:  
\- Сатья!  
Сатья, один из воспитателей, тут же возник рядом, так же быстро и незаметно, как давешний слуга. Артур Джефферсон не постеснялся продемонстрировать этим янки свою власть. Как и то, что здесь за ними везде следят.  
\- Сатья, приведи Эспера!

  
Воспитатель поклонившись, удалился, а Арджун пояснил:  
\- Эспер - очень необычный ребёнок. Дитя джунглей. Несколько лет назад он вышел к одному из местных селений, а рядом шла пантера, словно охраняя его! Пантера никого не тронула, даже не зарычала, зверь послушно удалился обратно в джунгли по мановению руки мальчика. Там, откуда он пришёл, нет ничего, кроме развалин древнего храма. Мы спрашивали людей во всех ближайших селениях. Мальчик ведь мог потеряться в младенческом возрасте и вырасти в джунглях, среди зверей. Не смейтесь, такие случаи действительно известны. Однако ничего подобного не происходило. Мы дали ему имя Эспер, "вечер" - именно вечером он появился. К тому же он не говорил... Он только всё время повторял странное слово - не то "спаак", не то "спорх". Думаю, что мальчик просто подражал рычанию животных, крикам птиц и звукам природы. Однако Эспер за какой-то месяц смог освоить то, на что у обычных детей уходят годы. Сейчас он свободно разговаривает на нескольких языках - прежде всего, конечно же, на английском. У него феноменальная память, он мгновенно проводит в уме сложнейшие математические вычисления. Но это не главное...  
\- Вы нас заинтриговали, - признался Мадд. - Что же он умеет, этот ваш чудо-мальчик?  
\- Эспер читает мысли.  
\- Менталист? Пф, этим сейчас никого не удивишь.  
\- Это кое-что большее, чем просто цирковой фокус... А, вот и он!  
По дорожке сада к ним шёл Сатья, за ним следовал необычайно худой подросток, видимо, это и был столь красочно описанный директором Эспер. Темноглазый, с оливковой кожей, одетый в длинную полотняную тунику, расшитую блестящими серебристыми нитями. Чёрные волосы спрятаны под чалмой, только чёлка чуть выбивается. Уже необычно - прочие воспитанники школы, виденные здесь американцами, обходились без головных уборов.  
Сатья, указав воспитаннику на гостей, ушёл.  
Арджун вновь поклонился и изрёк:  
\- Я буду только рад, если кто-нибудь из вас, почтенные джентльмены, согласится поучаствовать в опыте. Вы ведь наверняка захотите убедиться, что всё взаправду, без подлога. Достаточно только протянуть руку, и Эспер за минуту прочтёт всю книгу вашей жизни.  
\- Прямо-таки всю? - недоверчиво ухмыльнулся Мадд.  
А мистер Сандорсен, не произнесший за это время ни слова, неожиданно протянул вперёд свою руку и бросил коротко:  
\- Что ж, читай!

***

Мальчишка с планеты Т'Хаси, уже привыкший на Земле к своему новому имени - Эспер - "взял прах от ног" Арджуна, то есть нагнулся, прикоснулся рукой к стопам директора, той же рукой прикоснулся к своему лбу. Потом он почтительно поклонился гостям и сказал, обращаясь к Сандорсену:  
\- Закройте глаза, сагиб, и вспомните какое-нибудь яркое событие вашей жизни.  
Сандорсен кивнул, подтверждая, что выполнил просьбу и закрыл глаза - из-за тёмных стёкол очков этого нельзя было определить наверняка.  
Эспер провёл своей рукой по линии жизни на чужой ладони, прикоснулся к запястью гостя, нащупал пульс... И позволил потоку чужих мыслей унести себя, в то же время оставаясь на месте и дыша в такт с чужим сердцебиением, участившимся, разумеется, от волнения.  
Чужими глазами он видел грозовую ночь и крыши... Крыши Дандарата, только они были где-то внизу и удалялись, словно тот, кто видел их в воспоминаниях... летел? Летел, как птица, потому что ни самолёты, ни аэропланы не могут летать так низко и так бесшумно.  
Потом Эспера окружил рой разноцветных воспоминаний - многолюдный рынок и опустевшая деревня, роскошный дворец и скромная миссионерская церквушка, волны, плещущиеся за круглым окном и джунгли, проплывающие внизу, под облаками. А затем мистер Сандорсен приложил палец к губам.  
Мысленно.  
Все остальные ничего не заметили. Юный чтец мыслей даже бровью не повёл, и его "книга", Кайл Сандорсен, тоже не выдал своих эмоций.  
Определённо, эти воспоминания не стоило разглашать. Эспер нарисовал в своём воображении большой знак вопроса и постарался мысленно переслать его Кайлу. Тут же в памяти гостя возник образ девушки. Сандорсен едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Вижу темноволосую деву в красном сари, - сказал Эспер. - Это жена твоя, Лолита, которую ты называешь драгоценнейшей индийской жемчужиной. Есть у тебя и другие мысли о ней, но это взрослые мысли о том, чего я не понимаю пока. Прошу прощения, сагиб, если я позволил себе прочитать слишком многое...

  
Кайл расхохотался:  
\- Вот это я понимаю, талант! С моей прелестной Долорес я действительно познакомился здесь, в Индии. И насчет взрослых мыслей... словом, мальчик совершенно прав!  
\- Впечатляюще, - кивнул Мадд. - Мы готовы забрать мальчишку прямо сейчас.  
\- Это невозможно, - вдруг запротестовал Арджун, - Дандарат много вложил в Эспера, и мы желаем, чтобы мальчик остался в школе. После совершеннолетия он станет здесь наставником, с благословения Кришны-Альциона...  
\- А Цирк Барнума желает, чтобы этот мальчик перешёл под наше покровительство. С благословения святых Вашингтона и Линкольна, - Харкорт Мадд вытащил из кармана жилетки пачку долларов и помахал ею в воздухе.  
\- Что ж, если ваши святые будут щедры на благословения...  
\- Давайте обсудим этот богословский вопрос наедине, без лишних ушей.  
\- Тогда пройдёмте в мой кабинет, - предложил Арджун.  
\- О'кей, - кивнул Мадд, - Кайл, забери Джима и ждите меня в машине.  
Сандорсен отсалютовал другу и небрежно спросил у директора:  
\- Ну, где эта ваша библиотека?  
\- Эспер вас проводит. Но я прошу вас не пытаться заговорить с ним. Воспитанникам запрещено разговаривать с посторонними, если рядом нет кого-то из воспитателей. Эспер прекрасно усвоил это правило, поэтому будет нем как рыба.  
\- Весьма разумная предосторожность, - оценил Мадд.

  
...Кайл Сандорсен нарушил предписание директора после первого же поворота.  
\- Ну и что ты обо всём этом думаешь? - тихонько спросил он Эспера. И опустил свои солнцезащитные очки на нос.  
Эспер честно и прямо посмотрел мужчине в глаза:  
\- Думаю, тебе не нужен провожатый в школе Дандарат, - ответил он так же тихо. Ты и сам тут прекрасно всё знаешь... Ариэль.  
Они проследовали дальше в молчании, словно и не было этого короткого диалога. Впрочем, Эспер не смог долго сдерживать любопытство.  
\- Зачем ты вернулся? - спросил он, едва шевеля губами.  
\- Долгая история, - Кайл Сандорсен говорил, приставив ладонь козырьком к глазам и поворачивая голову туда-сюда. Со стороны могло показаться, что он разглядывает деревья и здания в вечерних сумерках и разговаривает сам с собой, - Мы хотим уничтожить это змеиное гнездо.  
\- Как?!  
\- Есть план. Думаю, и для тебя найдётся задание. Хочешь отсюда сбежать? Уверен, что да, я думаю, что любой человек, умудрившийся сохранить здесь здравый рассудок, просто спит и видит себя на свободе. Для начала ты, быть может, придумаешь как бы нам поболтать четверть часа без того, чтобы тебя начали искать.  
\- Ты говоришь слишком быстро. Ответ на твой вопрос - разумеется, да. Я хочу сбежать отсюда. Только мне некуда бежать. Как и всем остальным. А кто этот Джим, которого ты должен забрать из библиотеки?  
\- Сын моего друга, твой ровесник. Если ещё цела та карта звёздного неба, которая хранилась в библиотеке, когда я учился здесь, нам придётся оттаскивать Джима за уши от неё.  
\- Кто приставлен к нему?  
\- Сатья. Я уж боялся, что он меня узнает. Но обошлось.  
\- Десять минут.  
\- Что?  
\- На разговор у тебя будет только десять минут.  
\- Достаточно.

  
Книги - по большей части священные тексты и оккультная литература - хранились в отдельном здании на территории школы. Сатья поставил стул на порог, подперев им открытую дверь, и сидел боком, наблюдая и за тем, что внутри и за тем, что снаружи. Впрочем, к дороге он сидел спиной, что несколько облегчало задачу.  
Эспер сделал спутнику знак оставаться на месте и, бесшумно ступая, подкрался к зданию. Медленно и осторожно прошёл вдоль стены и приложил ладонь к двери. Через полминуты Сатья начал клевать носом, потом всхрапнул и уронил голову на грудь.  
\- Теперь он долго не проснётся, - шепнул Эспер, жестом подзывая Сандорсена. Они аккуратно перешагнули через вытянутые ноги спящего надзирателя в библиотеку.  
\- Джим, - шёпотом позвал Сандорсен, обращаясь к белобрысой макушке, которая одна только и была видна за грудой книг и карт.  
Джим тут же вынырнул и удивлённо воззрился на Эспера. Кайл произнёс тихо:  
\- Джим, это Эспер. Говорят, что он, когда был маленьким, приручил пантеру.  
\- Серьёзно? - звенящим шёпотом вопросил Джим.  
Юный т'хаси спокойно кивнул. На родной планете его домашним животным был сехлат, похожий на медведя зверь с гигантскими клыками. Что ему какая-то там пантера!  
\- Эспер, это Джеймс Кирк, - продолжил Кайл, - в свои пять лет выступал на манеже с бенгальским тигром.  
\- Это был тигрёнок! И нас просто меняли местами во время фокуса! - возмутился Джим, - Я к нему даже подойти боялся!  
\- Но ведь ты выступал, разве нет? Я ведь не соврал,просто... немного недоговорил и слегка исказил факты в твою пользу. Ладно, у нас нет времени. Джим, Эспер едет с нами. Хорошо, если Мадд договорится официально, но, боюсь, тут не поможет даже благословение святого Линкольна. Придётся устраивать представление.  
\- Какое представление? - удивлённо переспросил Эспер.  
\- Я уже сказал тебе - мы хотим разрушить это змеиное гнездо. Я знаю тут всё как свои пять пальцев. Я проникну на территорию школы ночью и оставлю несколько "гостинцев"...  
\- Динамит? - переспросил Эспер.  
\- Почти угадал. Фейерверки. Много шума, треска и огня, никакой опасности. Мы уже всё подготовили, чтобы полыхнуло одновременно со всех сторон. А потом нужно будет вывести детей за пределы школы - всех, кого только можно. Вот здесь-то и поможешь ты. И Джим. Думаю, в наступившей панике вас никто не хватится. Как тебе план?

  
\- Не выдерживает критики. Никуда не годен. После того, как... один одарённый ученик сбежал отсюда, похитив второго, младшего, руководство составило новые рекомендации по безопасности. Они оказались очень полезны в период войны, так что этих правил придерживаются до сих пор. При малейших признаках любой опасности всех детей просто загонят в в подвалы. Ты знаешь, подземелий здесь достаточно. Вывести детей из подвалов сложнее - всё под охраной. . И даже если удастся обезвредить всех надзирателей - вы получите сотню детей и подростков. Вы сможете со всеми справиться, объяснить, что происходит? Парализованные страхом, лишённые сил, одурманенные... А те, что уже сломлены, преданные нашим мучителям душой и телом - они будут сопротивляться, не пожелают с вами идти, потому что забыли, что такое свобода. И потом, вас ведь всего двое... Где вы спрячетесь от погони с толпой уставших, измученных детей? В ближайшей деревне?..  
\- Ты говоришь как взрослый, и ты прав, - удручённо проговорил Сандорсен, - Мы слишком много времени провели в цирке и забыли, какова реальная жизнь. Но тебя мы в любом случае заберём отсюда.  
\- Благодарю. Теперь нам нужно снова выйти на улицу. Джим, пошумишь тут как следует? Когда Сатья проснётся, мы сделаем вид, будто только подошли.  
\- Замётано, - кивнул Джим. Как только Сандорсен и Эспер выбрались из библиотеки и отошли на достаточное расстояние, Джим с грохотом уронил на пол несколько книг.  
\- Джеймс! - с наигранным возмущением громко воскликнул Кайл. - Что ты там творишь?! Простите, мистер, никакого сладу нет с этим сорванцом!  
Проснувшийся Сатья недоумённо захлопал глазами, но потом вскочил, поклонился и убрал стул с порога, выпуская Джима.

***

До самого позднего вечера Эспер не находил себе места. Он ждал своих спасителей, но они так и не появились. Значит, договориться не удалось, понял мальчик и запретил себе думать об этом. Только глубоко вздохнул, укладываясь спать на циновке в своей крохотной комнатке.  
Чего он не ожидал - так это стука в окно среди ночи. Его комната была под самой крышей, окно выходило в парк, который окружала высокая неприступная ограда. Никто не мог подобраться к зданию с этой стороны... или всё же?..  
Эспер открыл окно. И увидел Кайла Сандорсена. Кайл - вернее Аврелий Гальтон, он же Ариэль - парил, стоя в воздухе.  
\- Можно войти? - тихо спросил он.  
Ошарашенный Эспер кивнул и, как только Ариэль перебрался через подоконник, воскликнул вполголоса:  
\- Ты не соврал! Ты действительно умеешь летать!  
\- Эй, ты заглядывал в мои мысли, неужели это тебя не убедило?  
\- За те несколько лет, что я провёл здесь, я убедился только в одном - люди слишком часто... искажают факты в свою пользу и немного недоговаривают. Даже в мыслях.  
\- Запомнил, гляди-ка. Как говорит мой друг Гарри Мадд, твою бы энергию да в мирное русло. Ты бы мог даже в разведке работать - цены б тебе не было.  
\- Меня бы очень скоро разоблачили, - серьёзно сказал Эспер. Отвёл прядь волос, открывая ухо необычной формы - заострённое, как у волка.  
\- Не боитесь? - спросил он и очень удивился, когда Ариэль, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
\- Я так и думал. Теперь стало ещё интереснее! Именно ты нам и нужен, мы тебя искали. - Он прислушался к звукам за дверью, - Какой-то шум. Неужели кто-то заметил меня и поднял тревогу? Тогда нет времени объяснять, бежим!

Ариэль помог Эсперу выбраться из окна на крышу и сам вылез следом. Смерил мальчика взглядом и пробормотал:  
\- Тяжеловат я уже для таких трюков, ну да попробуем...  
Он немного приподнял мальчика и удивлённо ахнул.  
\- Да ты лёгкий, как пёрышко! Тебя что, совсем здесь не кормили? Хотя о чём я спрашиваю, разумеется, нет. А теперь, Эспер, на минутку представь, что ты моя любимая жена и обними меня покрепче. Да простит меня Долорес!  
Держа мальчика на руках, Ариэль пробежал несколько шагов и оттолкнувшись от края крыши, прыгнул вверх и взлетел. Эспер крепко обхватил руками шею своего спасителя.  
Сразу за оградой они опустились на землю. Неподалёку, на дороге, стоял автомобиль, в котором Эспер разглядел Мадда за рулём и Джима, прильнувшего к боковому стеклу, на заднем сиденье.  
\- Едем! - коротко сказал Мадд, как только все расселись. Машина рванула с места.  
Эспер, утомлённый событиями этого долгого дня, не заметил как задремал на плече у такого же сонного Джима.


	3. Последняя граница

Когда Эспер проснулся, то обнаружил себя лежащим на маленькой, но уютной постели у круглого окна, за которым плескались волны. Он повернул голову и убедился, что находится в просторной каюте корабля. Ещё три кровати, накрытый стол, за столом - Гарри Мадд и Кайл Сандорсен.  
Джим, сидевший рядом на стуле, тут же перебрался на краешек кровати.  
\- Привет! Наконец-то! Ты проспал несколько дней! Теперь тебе нужно поесть как следует. Так что садись, держи ложку. Вот. Горячий овощной бульон. Гадость, конечно, но Кайл говорит, мясо тебе пока нельзя, а то будет ещё хуже. Ешь понемногу.  
Эспер благодарно кивнул с набитым ртом. После недель, проведённых в школе Дандарат на хлебе и воде, варёные овощи и бульон казались ему лучшим угощением.

  
\- Спасибо, - наконец, выдохнул он, поставив тарелку на стол.  
\- Не за что, - подмигнул ему Гарри.  
\- Однако, заставил ты нас поволноваться, - сказал Кайл. - Всё это время ты говорил во сне, причём на каком-то непонятном языке. И всё время повторял одно и то же слово - не то "спарх", не то "спаак"  
\- Спок. С'Чн Т'Гай Спок. Это моё настоящее имя. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы меня звали именно так.  
\- Вот оно что, - протянул Кайл. - Ну, "Спок" ещё можно выговорить, а вот всё остальное...  
\- Можно просто Спок.  
\- Извини, парень, не знал, - развёл руками Мадд, - Билет тебе купили на другое имя. Вот, держи. Твои новые документы. Между прочим, я сам когда-то работал в цирке под этим псевдонимом. Ричард Грейсон! Нравится?  
Спок только плечами пожал. Грейсон так Грейсон, не всё ли равно. В их маленькой компании, похоже, только Джим Кирк путешествовал под собственной фамилией, ничего не скрывая.

***

Цветные шапито цирка привлекали всеобщее внимание к огромной площади рядом с отелем-казино "Last Frontier". Хватало здесь и других развлечений - торговые киоски со сладостями и жареной кукурузой, карусели, уличные музыканты и даже несколько "индейских вигвамов", слишком ярко раскрашенных, чтобы быть настоящими.  
Путешественники прошли через толпу к трейлеру.  
\- Здесь ты и Джим будете ночевать сегодня, - сказал Мадд.  
\- А завтра мы тебя кое с кем познакомим, - добавил Кайл.

\- Интересно, что это они задумали? Как ты думаешь, Спок?- спросил Джим, как только взрослые ушли.  
\- Не знаю.  
Кирк ни минуты не мог усидеть на месте - полез в ящики, нашёл постельное бельё, откинул от стен два широких сиденья, служивших заодно и кроватями, - Помоги-ка мне немного. Вот так подержи, ага.  
Спок, вцепившись одной рукой в уголок подушки, рассматривал афиши на стенах трейлера. На нескольких был нарисован явно один и тот же юноша - на коне, на трапеции, на беговой дорожке. Надписи кричали: "Биной непобедимый!", "Индийское чудо!", "Найден в дебрях таинственных джунглей!", "Только сегодня! Спешите купить билеты!"  
Что было написано на других плакатах, Спок разобрать не смог - язык был ему незнаком. И с большим трудом он узнал изображённого на одной из афиш Гарри Мадда - молодого, стройного, без усов, со старинным пистолетом в руке и в голубом камзоле с узором из мишеней.

Весь следующий день Джим и Спок гуляли по ярмарке. Катались на каруселях, глазели на представления, ели яблоки и варёную кукурузу. Спок довольно быстро уставал от шума и толпы, поэтому они то и дело возвращались в трейлер, чтобы немного перевести дух. Вечером к ним заглянул Кайл и, ни слова не говоря, поманил Спока за собой. Джим, разумеется, тоже пошёл.  
Они направились к вигвамам. Возле одного из них сидел молодой "индеец". Его длинные чёрные волосы были повязаны лентой из тесьмы, украшенной несколькими перьями. Расшитая бисером рубаха с бахромой на рукавах, узкие замшевые штаны и мокасины дополняли образ.  
Увидев подошедшего поближе Спока, "индеец" встал и поднял руку в необычном приветствии - указательный и средний палец были соединены и отведены от соединённых же мизинца и безымянного.  
К удивлению Джима, Спок без труда воспроизвёл приветственный жест. А потом сказал:  
\- Dif-tor heh smusma. Живи долго и процветай, С'Чн Т'Гай Сайбок... брат мой.

Сайбок положил руку на плечо Спока и кивнул. Они постояли так пару секунд. И всё. Ни объятий, ни радостных слёз. Т'хаси не проявляют эмоций.  
Пригласив гостей в вигвам, Сайбок поведал свою историю. Команда шаттла выбрала для посадки пустыню, считая её безжизненной и не догадываясь, что неподалёку - шумный и многолюдный город, а в самой пустыне - секретная военная база.  
Впрочем, им удавалось остаться незамеченными довольно долгое время. Несмотря на то, что большая часть команды погибла, оставшиеся не желали вступать в контакт с людьми. Но Сайбок всё же решил нарушить запрет.  
\- Надоело жрать кактусы, - пояснил он. - Идти к людям было рискованно, ведь им хватило бы даже единственной моей царапины, чтобы понять, что я чужак.  
Он с силой провёл острым ногтем по ладони второй руки. И показал стекающую к запястью каплю крови. Зелёной.  
\- Но я кое-что разведал - продолжил Сайбок, - и рассчитал, что мне проще будет затеряться среди циркачей. А они, гастролируя по всему миру, возможно, смогут отыскать тебя, Спок, или хотя бы твой след. Так и вышло, как видишь.  
\- Кто-то ещё знает твой секрет? - спросил Джим.  
\- Только Кайл... ну, вот теперь ещё и ты.

  
Джим жестом изобразил, что закрывает рот на ключ:  
\- Я ничего не слышал.  
\- Молодец, - кивнул Сайбок.  
\- Где сейчас шаттл? - поинтересовался Спок, - Всё ещё в пустыне?  
\- Если бы! - Сайбок закатил глаза и вздохнул.- Недавно они получили сигнал с корабля. Они -это Стонн и Т'Мар, единственные выжившие, кроме меня. Я поддерживал ментальную связь с ними. Они считали меня бунтарём, едва ли не предателем, потому отзывались неохотно. Но я хотя бы знал, что они живы. Но теперь и эта связь потеряна. Эти двое решили выполнить свой долг и вернуться на корабль. Боюсь, что их подбили на взлёте эти военные с секретной базы. Теперь у землян есть инопланетный летающий объект и они пытаются разгадать секреты наших технологий.  
\- А пилоты? - взволнованно спросил Кайл.  
\- Погибли или взяты в плен. Лучше бы первое, потому что если они живы, а я не могу нащупать нить ментальной связи, это значит, что их пытают, причём довольно жестоко.  
\- Эх, забраться бы туда! - Джим стукнул кулаком о кулак.  
\- Подождите-ка, - Кайл защёлкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить нужные сведения. - Гарри как-то говорил, что один его хороший знакомый, механик, несколько раз был на базе.  
\- Ему можно доверять? - настороженно спросил Сайбок, - Впрочем, у нас нет других вариантов. Найдите этого человека и приведите ко мне. Если он окажется ненадёжным, то в крайнем случае... нет, ничего.

\- Что это твой братец имел в виду под "крайним случаем"?- осторожно полюбопытствовал Джим, когда они со Споком вернулись в трейлер.  
\- Точно не знаю, - ответил тот, - но Сайбок владеет многими секретами. Может запросто кусочек памяти стереть. Или даже подчинить ненадолго чужой разум.  
Джим присвистнул:  
\- Вот это да! Хотя... Кайл ведь рассказывал, что ты в Дандарате мысли его читал, а я и не поверил, думал, он как всегда...  
\- Искажает информацию?  
\- Ага, точно! А мои прочитать сможешь? - Джим протянул руку, но Спок отвёл её.  
\- Я их и так знаю. Ты как открытая книга, все твои мысли можно прочесть в твоих глазах.  
\- И что же там написано?  
\- Что ты грезишь о звёздах. Очень скоро ты увидишь их, Джим... близко-близко, - пообещал Спок, глядя в глаза другу.

***

Маддов "знакомый механик" приехал через несколько дней. Это был светловолосый мужчина лет тридцати. Мадд, собравший всех в своём терйлере, вышел навстречу дорогому гостю.  
\- Привет, отец Иннокентий! - радушно сказал он, обнимая молодого человека.  
\- Привет, старый плут! Рад, что ты жив и здоров.  
\- А что мне сделается? Я однажды от смерти ушёл, а теперь она от меня бегает.  
Гарри завёл гостя в трейлер:  
\- Ну, знакомься. Кайл Сандорсен, Джим Кирк, Ричард Грейсон и его старший брат... э... Саймон.  
Инженер понимающе усмехнулся:  
\- Ну да, ну да. И чего же вы от меня хотите?  
"Саймон" сложил руки на груди:  
\- Мы хотим узнать про базу в пустыне, мистер Ин... Ино...  
\- Иннокентий. Но здесь меня все зовут просто Ян. Значит, база? Вы что, собираетесь угнать оттуда летающее блюдце?  
\- Угадал! - воскликнул Мадд.  
Сайбок прикусил губу и недовольно нахмурился, но потом махнул рукой:  
\- Да, именно это мы и хотим сделать.  
\- Да вы с ума сошли, ребята! - хмыкнул Ян. Но тут же добавил, - Возьмите меня в долю, вместе с ума сходить веселее.Как говорится, помирать, так с музыкой! Где наша не пропадала! Но я-то вам чем могу помочь?  
\- Вы видели всю территорию базы?  
\- Самые секретные объекты у них под землёй. Туда меня не пускали, как понимаете. А то, что наверху - ну, видел немножко.

  
\- Дайте мне руку, - потребовал Сайбок. Взял лист бумаги, карандаш, левой ладонью накрыл руку инженера, прикрыл глаза. Через пару секунд карандаш забегал по бумаге, вычерчивая идеально чёткий план.  
\- Ого! - поразился Ян.  
\- Не отвлекайтесь, - попросил Сайбок, продолжая рисовать. Потом остановился, убрал левую руку, открыл глаза и торжественно произнёс:  
\- Вы смотрели, но не видели. Нужное нам место здесь, - он ткнул карандашом в карту. - Подземный бункер. Сигнализация срабатывает при наступании на плиты пола. Отключается изнутри, там охранник, который должен услышать определённый пароль. Пароль наверняка уже сменили. Досадно.  
\- И это всё вы узнали, просто подержав меня за руку? - недоверчиво качая головой, спросил Ян. Сайбок спокойно кивнул. - Обалдеть!  
Сандорсен постоял, покусывая костяшки пальцев, потом поднял руку, привлекая внимание.  
\- Если кто-нибудь из вас, - он показал на Спока и Сайбока, - сможет обезвредить охранника на расстоянии... ну, как того школьного надзирателя, то отключение сигнализации я беру на себя.  
Братья С'Чн Т'Гай переглянулись, обменялись едва заметными, только им двоим понятными жестами. Сайбок сказал:  
\- Думаю, я смогу. Но что делать с остальными солдатами?  
\- Нет ничего проще! - заявил Гарри Мадд, - мы их всех пригласим на представление. Для наших доблестных защитников - бесплатно! Думаю, они клюнут. Я им ещё и банкет организую, так что весь вечер ваш, а может, и ночь. Нескольких охранников, конечно, оставят на базе, но, как я понимаю, это для вас не проблема.


	4. Путь домой

Сержант Смит этим вечером скучал на посту. Все отправились на бесплатное цирковое представление, а он вытянул короткую соломинку и остался дежурить.  
Неожиданно он заметил незнакомый солидный автомобиль, подъезжающий к воротам. Неужели какой-нибудь генерал нагрянул с неожиданной проверкой? Если наверху узнают, что почти все военные покинули базу...  
Машина затормозила у шлагбаума. Смит наклонился к пассажирскому окну, чтобы попросить документы. Темноволосый молодой человек, сидевший на переднем сиденье, тут же повел рукой перед его лицом и произнёс:  
\- Откройте шлагбаум и пропустите нас. Ничего необычного не происходит. Всё спокойно. Обыкновенный скучный вечер, о котором вы забудете наутро. Здесь вообще никого не было.  
Смит, безмятежно улыбаясь, открыл шлагбаум и, напевая себе под нос, ушёл в караульную.

Машина проехала немного и остановилась у неприметной серой стены.   
\- Здесь, - сказал Сайбок. Вышел из автомобиля и прислонился к стене. Минуты через две тронул рукой один из кирпичей. Часть стены немного выдалась вперёд и откатилась в сторону, открывая тоннель и уходящий вниз бетонный пол.  
\- Можно, - сказал Сайбок.  
Кайл, одетый в тёмное трико, уже выбрался из машины и стоял рядом, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Получив разрешение, он заглянул в проём тоннеля и, соединив вытянутые руки над головой, нырнул в темноту. Поплыл вперёд, стараясь лететь точно посередине между полом и потолком. Ещё минут через пять вернулся пешком, демонстрируя, что сигнализация отключена и путь свободен.   
Над водительским креслом тут же показались ещё две макушки: светловолосая - Джима и тёмная - Спока.  
\- Вперёд! - шёпотом заорал Джим, подпрыгивая на сиденье.  
\- В следующий раз я запихну вас в багажник, - пообещал Ян, - иначе вы мне дырку в машине протрёте!   
Джим, пискнув, выкатился из авто. Спок выбрался более спокойно, но было заметно, что и он взволнован.  
\- Удачи вам, ребята, - пожелал водитель, - а я пока уведу машину. Этот, на посту, точно ничего не вспомнит? Ну тогда ни пуха, ни пера.  
\- К чёрту! - ответил за всех Джим.  
Кирк даже не удивился, когда они дошли до охранника, который сладко спал на стуле. Но серебристый инопланетный кораблик его впечатлил.  
Сайбок аккуратно откатил стул вместе с охранником в сторону от пульта, и его пальцы забегали по кнопкам. Где-то сверху медленно открывался люк ангара - в бункере появилась узкая полоска света, которая становилась всё шире.  
Спок тем временем открыл дверь шаттла и поманил за собой Джима и Кайла. вскоре и Сайбок забрался внутрь.  
\- Что ж, думаю, вы заслужили это маленькое путешествие в награду за помощь, - сказал он, усаживаясь в кресло пилота. Его брат занял второе. Сайбок заговорил с ним на языке т'хаси, быстрыми, отрывистыми фразами, словно отдавая команды. - Когда команда выйдет из режима гибернации, думаю, мы отправимся домой. Если ты останешься на корабле, твои друзья доберутся назад на шаттле сами - думаю, режим автопилота не подведёт.   
\- Нет, брат. Я вернусь на Землю вместе с ними.  
\- Понимаю и не собираюсь уговаривать.   
\- И не говори остальным, что я жив.  
\- Если ты всё же когда-нибудь решишь хотя бы связаться с нами...  
\- Я знаю, куда посылать сигнал.

...Как и обещал Спок, Джим увидел звёзды, близко-близко...

*** 

\- Найтвинг, я Флеймбёрд, как слышишь? Захожу на вираж!  
\- Огнептица, я Ночекрыл, слышу вас, захожу на вираж параллельно!  
Два маленьких самолёта - один разрисован языками пламени и солнечными лучами, другой украшен серебряными звёздами на тёмно-синем фоне - пролетели по дуге навстречу друг другу, едва не коснувшись крыльями. Зрители авиашоу восхищённо ахнули.   
Пожилой полный распорядитель с пышными усами объявил:  
\- В небе пилоты Джеймс Кирррк и Ррричард Грррейсон! Аплодисменты, господа, и пусть их услышат в облаках!

Светловолосый механик ловко забрался на крыло "Флеймбёрда" - самолёты уже заехали в ангар и остановились.  
\- Джеймс, - постучал механик в стекло кабины. Пилот, молодой человек лет двадцати пяти, тут же вылез и уселся на крыло, сдвинув очки вверх, на шлем. - Когда ты перестанешь лихачить в воздухе? То, что ты рискуешь своей жизнью - это полбеды, но ты моих деток гробишь!  
Ян нежно погладил самолёт по крылу.  
\- Уймись, ты ведь знаешь, что я не перестану. Чихал я на все опасности.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, я никогда не позволю ему упасть, - заверил Яна подошедший Спок. Джим спрыгнул с крыла вниз, к другу. Они пошли на выход из ангара, а механик, ворча, скрылся в кабине самолёта.

\- Ты не жалеешь? - тихо спросил Джим, когда они вышли.   
\- О чём?  
\- Я ведь догадываюсь, о чём ты разговаривал с братом тогда... когда мы летели среди звёзд. Там, на корабле, были твои родичи, а здесь...  
\- Здесь, на Земле у меня тоже есть всё, что нужно, - сказал Спок, - И даже больше. Свобода. Бескрайнее небо. И друг.   
Джим светло улыбнулся и сменил тему:  
-Ты слышал про этот шарик, который русские запустили на орбиту? Это первый шаг в освоении космоса. Скоро мы и до Луны доберёмся.  
Спок кивнул:   
\- Да, я слышал. Не беспокойся, на Луне не осталось никаких следов от... корабля.   
Джим заметил, что Спок не говорит про инопланетный корабль "наш", словно уже перестал относить себя к ним, улетевшим. Но Кирк тактично сделал вид, что не заметил маленькой паузы в словах. Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Русские запустили этот шарик и подарили всему миру новое слово. Оно означает "тот, кто всегда рядом". Тот, у кого одна с тобой дорога.  
Джим наклонился близко-близко, и тихо произнёс, почти касаясь губами заострённого уха Спока:  
\- Sputnik...


End file.
